Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{6r - 3}{4r - 5} - \dfrac{8r + 3}{4r - 5}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $q = \dfrac{6r - 3 - (8r + 3)}{4r - 5}$ Distribute the negative sign: $q = \dfrac{6r - 3 - 8r - 3}{4r - 5}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{-2r - 6}{4r - 5}$